


Room 201

by lemon_and_chai



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plant Trio, Room 201
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_and_chai/pseuds/lemon_and_chai
Summary: Roommate smut. With a small dash of angst and plot. But not really.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Yukimura Seiichi, Shiraishi Kuranosuke/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Room 201

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to hit 50k words for Nanowrimo 2019. So here you go.

“Top or bottom?” asked Shiraishi.

“I like both,” Yukimura smirked, knowing his new roommate wasn’t referring to only the bunks.

“Bottom for fun, top if someone wants to actually sleep?” Shiraishi suggested, eyebrows arching excitedly.

Yukimura was about to answer when the door creaked open slowly. They turned to see their third roommate, Fuji Syuusuke, creep in sullenly, eyes downcast and color drained from his face.

Dim blue eyes glanced at the upper bunk, which had already been cleared of Tezuka’s things, all the way down to the sheets. The Seigaku captain had only just moved in, not even for a full night, before heading onward to Germany. Yukimura and Shiraishi hadn’t seen him when they’d come in, and it was likely the staff had managed everything, as their plants and things were already nicely arranged when they entered after practice.

Exchanging glances, Yukimura and Shiraishi swiftly flanked Fuji on both sides, each taking one of his hands and leading him over to the lower bunk. All three sat on the mattress at the same time.

None of them spoke, as Shiraishi wrapped his arm around Fuji’s waist, and Yukimura draped an arm over his shoulders, petting soft, brown hair until Fuji rested his head on Yukimura’s shoulder.

“I don’t know why I thought he’d stay for me,” Fuji murmured. “I’m nothing to him.”

“Forget about him,” Yukimura said, kissing the side of Fuji’s head. “He should mean nothing to you.”

“We’ll help you forget,” Shiraishi purred, tracing his fingers along Fuji’s cheeks, as if wiping away unshed tears. “Show you the true feeling of ecstasy.”

They laid Fuji back, the tensai hardly responding as they pulled him out of his practice clothes. They molded him like a doll, as he let them position him as they wished. Yukimura’s lips descended upon Fuji’s, his tongue exploring the inside of the brunette’s mouth as his hands brushed up and down those slender, exposed arms. Shiraishi’s tongue explored Fuji’s chest, licking each nipple into pertness, before moving down to his navel. The Osakan’s hands pressed open two toned thighs, enjoying the vibration beneath them as Fuji started to tremble.

Gasping as he pulled back for air, Yukimura panted in time with Fuji, delighted to see light had come back to those blue orbs, shimmering with both hope and lust. There were much better things in life than Tezuka Kunimitsu, and Yukimura was going to be sure Fuji knew that.

Fuji moaned and arched his chest upward as Shiraishi’s tongue drew along the tensai’s manhood, leaving it taught and dripping. Smirking, Shiraishi’s eyes met Yukimura’s before he pushed up Fuji’s knees, his head disappeared beneath them. 

“Oo-oooo!” Fuji moaned loudly as his rim was licked in circles, his feet going up in the air, space tight between the two bunks. 

“You like top, don’t you,” Yukimura stated, clear in his tone that he meant Shiraishi and not Fuji.

“Most of the time,” Shiraishi teased, pulling up his head as he replaced his tongue with his pinky, slowly inserting the small appendage into Fuji’s twitching hole. Seeing how easily it slid in and out, he added another finger, then two more. The tensai was clearly experienced, by how he relaxed and easily accepted the insertion. 

Yukimura experimented by putting two of his fingers in Fuji’s mouth, pleased when a tongue wrapped around them and licked seductively. He’d thought the tensai was an exceptionally good kisser, and he wanted to see what else those lips and tongue could do. 

Pulling off his pants and boxers, Yukimura hummed as his hard penis was exposed to the air, enjoying the two sets of eyes that both looked at it with interest. His wasn’t that thick, but he thought it was long enough, and he knew plenty of ways to use it. He rolled Fuji towards the edge of the bed, pleased when his roommates both caught onto what he wanted, as Fuji got onto his knees before him. Sitting up on the bed, Yukimura spread his knees wide, fingers deep in that brown, shoulder length hair and pushing Fuji’s mouth onto his length.

“Aaah,” Yukimura moaned as Fuji skillfully sucked him down, that tongue swirling around his penis just as it had his fingers. Shiraishi was done prepping that easily stretched asshole, and pulled his dick out of his pants, pressing it against the rim. Yukimura was given a moment to appreciate its perfect size and shape, the way it was beautifully balanced just like the Shitenhoji captain’s tennis, before it began disappearing into Fuji’s puckered butt hole. 

Not wanting to get bitten, Yukimura pulled Fuji’s hair just in time to hear the tensai whimper as the thick appendage pressed inward. Fuji hadn’t seen how large the Osakan was, his eyes squeezing shut as he focused and adjusted, willing his hole to further loosen. Shiraishi had grabbed lube from his bag and squeezed plenty in, but he had the feeling Fuji didn’t really need it, or at least, the tensai was used to being fucked without it, by how he’d responded to Shiraishi’s dry fingers.

Shiraishi pushed all the way in, then pushed Fuji further so that the tensai fell against Yukimura’s chest. The bluenette fell back onto the bed, his legs still awkwardly off the side of it, as Fuji rubbed against him, their entire upper bodies connecting down to their penises. Shiraishi positioning Fuji just right so that Yukimura could press their penises together in his hand, as the Osakan moved in and out of Fuji’s ass.

“Oh, ah, aah,” Fuji’s little moans were so delicate and cute, just like the tensai, and Yukimura could feel the small penis in his hand dripping more and getting harder. Fuji’s moans got louder and more frequent, and then he bucked, spilling seed onto Yukimura’s inner thigh. Shiraishi shuddered hard as Fuji’s ass clenched around his dick, but he managed to stop himself from cumming along with the tensai.

Yukimura pushed the panting brunette off of him, so that Fuji lay face down on the bed. Giving Shiraishi a mischievous smirk, he swung his leg over Fuji’s back, so that he standing over the tensai while Shiraishi still had his dick buried inside Fuji’s ass. Yukimura backed up and bent enough to show what he wanted, but Shiraishi didn’t budge.

“You’ll fit,” the light haired captain drawled, his smirk almost evil as he tilted his head in indication of what he wanted to happen. 

Realizing he was about to have a very good time, Yukimura pressed back until he was flush against Shiraishi’s chest, and lowered himself onto his knees, positioning his dick downward towards Fuji’s puckering, cock filled asshole. Loving first time experiences, Yukimura pressed the head of his dick tentatively against the hole, savoring the feeling of his penis touching one teen’s ass at the same time as another teen’s dick.

He pushed himself in.

Eyes bulging as he realized what he was taking in, Fuji’s fingers curled within the sheets, his mouth falling open to scream, but Yukimura pushed his head down, muffling the scream into the mattress. It was an incredible sensation, two dicks rubbing inside one hole. Yukimura threw his head back with a moan as he finished going in.

“Ah ~ ecstasy,” Shiraishi cooed, as he began moving in and out. It was too awkward for Yukimura to move himself, but the other captain’s motion was perfect as with anything he did, giving all three of them intense pleasure. Yukimura relaxed his hold on Fuji’s hair, letting the tensai breath and moan as he finally adjusted to the invasion.

Shiraishi worked up into a rhythm, and like a rally neither side wanted to end, they pumped in and out with paced measure until finally, finally it all built up and burst out, as Fuji bucked and came again, bringing Shiraishi and Yukimura to orgasm at the same time.

Fuji was breathing deeply, his whole body limp as he slowly lost consciousness. Shiraishi and Yukimura’s dicks fell out together, followed by a stream of lube, cum, and blood. It was really beautiful, how wide Fuji’s hole was stretched, and Yukimura was determined to see this sight often, at least for the time they roomed together.

“How about we christen the other bed?” Shiraishi suggested, his hands wrapped around Yukimura’s waist as he waved his dick suggestively up and down Yukimura’s butt crack. 

“Mmmm yes,” Yukimura hummed, moving his hips in response. “Tomorrow we’ll have them remove the empty bunk, then replace this lower one with a double bed.”

Laughing, Shiraishi didn’t wait any longer to pull Yukimura down onto the bed, removing the bluenette’s shirt and starting all over again with his teasing tongue, letting Fuji slept through their next round of activities.

END


End file.
